1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to methods and/or apparatuses for controlling output voltages of inverters driving electric motors.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical motors that convert electrical energy into mechanical power are widely used in various applications such as electric cars, industrial equipment, and electrical appliances. In order to generate a stable torque with high efficiency by using an electric motor, it is important to effectively control an inverter driving the electric motor. Various pulse width modulation (PWM) techniques have been employed to control an output voltage of an inverter.
Since harmonic components in an output current or an output voltage output to an electric motor may cause unnecessary loss such as heat or noise, a method of controlling an output voltage of an inverter is required for reducing harmonics over the whole range of power of the electric motor and increasing the efficiency of the electric motor.